Rotten Ridiculousness
Rotten Ridiculousness is a episode in LPS: Popular. Trailer(s) Summary After the huge cat+dog fight between Brigitte and Savannah, things might be getting real. Savvy and her friends are now starting to attack Bridgette, and some people are being left on the fence... Savvy? Brigitte? Savvy? Brigitte? Watch out! This one's gonna be a biggun! Transcript Part 1: ChillyCookie5 Brigitte: Savannah, I can't belive you hate me, I did not put ANY notes on your locker! *Sage walks in Savannah: Well, then you have to tell me who did it you stupid collie! Sage: What the. Brigitte: Well, I think someone named "Naomi" did it! Savannah: Could be, but it's possibly you too. *Naomi walks by Savannah: Wait here. Brigitte: Ok? Sage: *walking up to Brigitte* What was going on? Brigitte: Oh, nothing importaint. Sage: Ok, wasn't reaally wanting to know anyways. Brigitte: He he, ok. Savannah: Hey Looser! Naomi! Naomi: *Sigh* What do you want Sausage. Savannah: I know who wrote the notes on my locker. YOU DID! Naomi: WHAT! I don't do that. Savannah: YES YOU DID YOU LOOSER! Im going to go to Genny, Sam and Lina about this. Naomi: I d..did n..not. *Savannah walks away *Brooke was looking at the conversation all along Brooke: Poor Naomi, Savannah the Muffin needs too be eaten. Reena: Ya, hehe. Good one. Brooke: Thank you. *Going to Savvy and her group talking Lina: She did WHAT! Savannah: Yeah, I know she did. Genny: I'm going to squash her like a bug. Samantha: Ya. Lina: Not that violent.. Genny: Not that kind of squashing! Lina: Oh right! *Going to Brooke and Naomi talking Naomi: I just. Part 2: PawsomePerry Brooke: Girl, Don't listen to that dog. Alright (Sassy walks up) Sassy: Hey, Oh gurl wha' up with you? Nnaomi: I'm being accused of something I never did! Sassy: Who is accusing you of these dang nasteh thangs? Naomi: Typical Reed Sassy: The sausage? Brooke: Yeah, She was saying that beautiful Naomi here was putting notes on her locker! Reena: Which obviously isn't true! Sassy: Gurl, Liten to me, You gonna go upto her, Pull up your fur and BAHM! You can hit her so hard... Naomi: But I don't want to hit her... Sassy: Why not? Brooke: She threw your best friend into lockers? Reena: Listen, she has a bald spot on her forehead, Atleast that is what i heard from someone, Hit her there and she will probably die! Naomi: FOR THE LAST DOGGING TIME IM NOT HITTING ANYONE! (Naomi runs off) Sassy: Well...I did try (Sasy runs after her) Brooke: Dogs these days -_- Reena: Yeah... Part 3: Cuitmelps4 Naomi: Whoa, whoa, whoa... Did you just say she has a bald spot on her forehead? Reena: Hee, hee yes! MEANWHILE Kait: OMD, Savvy I think I know who really put the note on your locker! Mendi: Yeah! We figured it out. Genny: SurPRISingly... Mendi: Shut it. Kait: Lester told Samantha who told Mendi (who rudely DIDN'T tell me...) who told Amy who told Anna who told Len who told Adelaide who told Aidan who told James who told Angelina- Savannah: And you didn't tell me? Angelina: The world DOESN'T revolve around you. Plus, we're kinda in an idea fight... Kait: Ahem! Who told Lawrence who told Zack who told Jared who told Kat who told Appoline who told Genny- Savannah: So much BETRAYAL... Kait: SHHH! Who told Cece who told Perry who told Stephanie who told Elly who told her mom who screamed at her about how you shouldn't gossip while I was ordering ice-cream. Savannah: So who was it? Genny: 'Mazing mem'ry. Kait: Thanks! It was *ahem* Brigitte! Savannah: And how does your bf know, Samantha? Samantha blushes. Samantha: We're not going out, y'know... Genny: Who cares? How does he KNOW? Samantha: *Ahem* He passed a note to me about James and then I read it and then Jared walked past me and accidently bumped me. He said sorry but then Alicia told on US (Lester and me) just because we passed notes. Boy did Miss Stova get mad! She actually talked! Genny: OMD. That's mad. Samantha: Yeah! Then we we're sent to the office and I dropped something and Lester didn't notice and then I caught up and he said he saw Brigitte put a mean note on your locker, Sav. Savannah: WHAT?! Kat walks by her, accidently shoving her to the side. Kat: Oh my fluff, sorry! Savannah: Grr... I hate you Kat! I really DO! Your shirt is like POOP. Tell your FRIEND Brigitte- Kat: She ain't my friend! Savannah: SHUT...Ergh... JUST TELL HER THAT SHE SHOULD REALLY SUCK insert not so nice words Kat: Hmph...Fine since I hate her too... Part 4: PetLoverGirl Naomi: I'm teaching Savannah a lesson Brooke: You can do it Naomi LATER Savvy: I HATE NAOMI Sam: Me too Genny: Yeah but this looked that this was planned by Brigitte Lina: Yeah CECY (PetLoverGirl) WALKS BY THEM Cecy: Guys...I need to tell you something All: What is it? Cecy: It's a warning! I heard that Brooke, Brigitte and Naomi are trying to kill you the next prom of the next year All: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Cecy: Yeah but if you want more information go and ask Brooke's ex-friends Rachel & Alicia or Brigitte's friends Serafina & Peyton Part 5: Addielpsgirl Naomi: I can't wait to bust that little sausage on the day of the prom... Brooke: But what if our plan backfires, like in did in my ''party? Naomi: That was then. This is ''now. LATER... Savvy: -gasp- Alicia! There you are! Alicia: What do you want now? Genny: Is Brigette planning something? Alicia: You expected me to know? I don't. But you can ask Serafina over there. Savvy: SERAFINA! Serafina: What? Savvy: Is Brigette planning something? Serafina: Maybe. Maybe Not. ~Serafina walks away~ Lina: That was strange. AT PROM Brigette: All right, mes amis. Let's do this. ~They strut into party room~ Kat: Wow, look at you guys! You look so -''cough ugly''- Brooke: Whatever. ~Savvy and her friends walk into room~ Paris: Hey look! Savvy's here! ~Everyone turns~ Brooke: All right Nao, you know the drill. Phase A begins. Part 6: Clue70 Naomi: Got it! *Naomi starts jackhammering the area. Brooke: THE JACKHAMMERING IS QUITE LOUD! Naomi: Oh sorry! Wrong thing! *Naomi throws the jackhammer into the trash. Naomi: Okay, I will do what I was SAPPOSED to do. Brooke: Good. Sassy? Sassy: Yes ma'am! Brooke: Reena? Reena: Yup! :3 Brooke Pawsome! Okay, plan starts NOW! *The Girls go and spread to find Savannah. Brooke: This is going to go just fine. Category:Episodes